pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Lilliane123/Anime
Od Autora Nie wiem, czy zasługuje to na jakże dumny tytuł "anime", gdyż pisane będzie bardziej w formie opowiadania, chyba, że nie zmienię zdania, niemniej, takowy posiada. Cóż tu wiele mówić na początek... Raczej Pokemony głównej postaci nikogo nie zaskoczą, ale kij z tym. Sorry, Nule, za zarypanie wyglądu Marcepana, ale jak jest, to po co znowu wstawiać. obrazki postaci średnio pasują do charakterów, ale kij z tym. Zasady Jakby coś - moim zdaniem - trzeba było wyjaśnić. Ataki - zdaję sobie sprawę, iż Pokemon może znać w tym samym czasie tylko cztery ataki... Cóż, nieco to zmieniam. Faktycznie można używać podczas oficjalnej walki tylko czterech ataków (wyjątek: jeśli Pokemon poznaje nowy atak, może go używać, ale jednego z poprzednich już podczas danej walki nie), jednak nie wiąże się to z zapominaniem innych. W dużym skrócie: cztery ataki na walkę, chyba, że poznaje nowy, w kolejnej walce może użyć innych znanych mu ataków, również z limitem czterech. Bardziej pokręciłam, niż wyjaśniłam, ale to w praniu i tak wyjdzie... Bohaterowie =Spis treści= Część pierwsza: Bo kłopoty to synonim początku. Rozdział I: Pierwsze zanurzenie. Rozdział II: ? =Rozdziały= Część pierwsza: Bo kłopoty to synonim początku. Rozdział I Pierwsze zanurzenie. Sandgem Town, 14 lipca Oficer Jenny przyjrzała się nastolatkom siedzącym przed jej biurkiem. Niezbyt wysoka dziewczyna o granatowych włosach lśniących złotych oczach, siedziała pośrodku. Ubrana była w czarno-różową sukienkę (pod którą miała biały podkoszulek) i długi, różowy szalik. Zachowywała się bardzo spokojnie; sprawiała wrażenie wręcz obojętnej, jednak, jeżeli się dobrze przyjrzeć, w jej oczach dostrzec można było irytację. Nie podobała jej się sytuacja, w której się znalazła. Chłopak siedzący po jej lewej był dość wysoki. Łypał swoimi pomarańczowymi oczyma spode łba, a jego blond włosy wyraźnie od dawna nie widziały grzebienia. Ubrany był w biało-pomarańczową pasiastą bluzkę z podwiniętymi rękawami i zielony szalik; wyraźnie wyglądał na niezadowolonego. Ręce trzymał skrzyżowane na piersi; usta miał wykrzywione, a brwi zmarszczone. Unikał kontaktu wzrokowego, rozglądał się tylko po pomieszczeniu. Jego również denerwowała zaistniała sytuacja. Ostatni chłopak, siedzący po prawej dziewczyny, był od niej wyższy, jednak nie przewyższał wzrostem blondyna. Nosił czerwoną czapkę, wciśniętą na strzechę szarych włosów. Szare oczy błyszczały niespokjonie. Ubrany był czarny T-shirt z białymi rękawkami oraz czerwony szalik. Ręce trzymał złożone, jak gdyby do modlitwy. Wyglądał na zestresowanego i zmartwionego – nie mógł powstrzymać rozbieganego spojrzenia i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie bardzo rozumiał, co właściwie się dzieje. Jenny westchnęła, po czym na moment zakryła twarz dłońmi. - Zastanawiacie się zapewne, co tu robicie... - zaczęła, jednak nie dane jej było dokończyć. - Jesteśmy podejrzani o kradzież w PokeMarkecie, bo akurat byliśmy najbliżej budynku, gdy to się wydarzyło. Oczywistym jest, że wszyscy obarczają winą nas. - wpadł jej w słowo blondyn. Jenny zanotowała w myślach postanowienie, by nie oceniać ludzi po wyglądzie. Nie doceniła widać chłopaka. - Więc jednak się nie zastanawiacie. - powiedziała spokojnie, wytrącona nieco ze swojej roli. - I tak, masz rację... - Na imię mi Agis. - Chłopak wyprostował się. - Dziękuję. Tak, masz rację, Agisie. Jesteście podejrzani o kradzież. - Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - I to nie byle czego. Zamilkła, czekając, aż dzieci odgadną, o co jej chodzi. Z uwagą przypatrywała się ich twarzom. Agis wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć "kontynuuj", jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się wyczekująco, a drugi chłopiec zdawał się niemo pytać, o co chodzi. Jenny westchnęła. - Słyszeliście o Kojących Dzwonkach? - zapytała. - To dzwonki, których dźwięk uspokaja Pokemony. Są jednak przedmiotami pół mistycznym, ze względu na to, jak trudno je wykonać, czy w ogóle zdobyć materiały do ich produkcji. Oprócz tego, jedna pomyłka może wiele kosztować. Zanotowano przypadek, w którym czyjś dom wyleciał w powietrze, ze względu na marną próbę podrobienia tych artefaktów. W Sinnoh mieszka prawdopodobnie jedyna rodzina na świecie, która od pokoleń przekazuje sobie sekret tworzenia Kojących Dzwonków... - tłumaczyła dziewczyna, jednak Jenny jej przerwała. - Tak, o tych dzwonkach mówię. - potwierdziła. - Jak sami więc wiecie, są to bardzo cenne przedmioty. Trudno się dziwić, że właściciel sklepu jest wściekły. - My nic nie ukradliśmy... - powiedział nieśmiało chłopiec, który dotychczas tylko milczał. - Ja nic nie ukradłam. - potwierdziła dziewczyna. Agis również oznajmił, iż to nie jego wina. Jenny zmarszczyła brwi. - Jedyny problem w tym, młoda damo - zwróciła się bezpośrednio do dziewczyny. - Iż w twoim plecaku znaleziono Kojący Dzwonek. Dziewczyna, jakby spodziewała się tego pytania, westchnęła. - Jest mój. Mogę to udowodnić, jeżeli go odzyskam. - powiedziała. Jenny nie miała ochoty udostępniać materiału dowodowego nastolatce, zwłaszcza, że był to najbardziej obciążający grupkę dzieciaków dowód. Ale jeśli dziewczyna miała dowód na swoją niewinność, musiała na to przystać. Otworzyła jedną z szuflad swojego biurka i wyjęła torebkę foliową, w której połyskiwał mały, srebrny dzwoneczek, zawieszony na ciemnoróżowej wstążce. Podała go dziewczynie, a ta, nim Jenny zdążyła zaprotestować, nic sobie nie robiąc z obecnej sytuacji, wyjęła dzwonek, po czym zaczęła go obracać w rękach, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. Po chwili obróciła przedmiot w stronę oficer Jenny, wskazując na niewielki, wygrawerowany napis. Dla ukochanej córki Lillii, na 10 urodziny. Powodzenia skarbie! Rodzice. Jenny miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Jak mogła coś takiego przegapić? Powstrzymała się od uderzenia ręką w twarz. - Chyba powinnam znaleźć sobie innych pomocników... - wymamrotała. - Nie, to nie ich wina. - oznajmiła spokojnie Lillia, podając Jenny dzwonek. W chwili, w której dziewczyna przestała go dotykać, napis zniknął. - Mój tata zna się na psychicznych Pokemonach. Ten napis pojawia się na dzwonku tylko wtedy, gdy ja go trzymam. - wyjaśniła. Poczuła ulgę. Czyli jednak jej ludzie nie są ślepi i głupi. Ale to nie był koniec. - W takim razie, kto ukradł Kojący Dzwonek? - zapytała. - Nie mam pojęcia. Ale to już nie moja sprawa. - Lillia podniosła się z krzesła. - Ani moja. - Agis również wstał. Ostatni chłopiec przyglądał się temu bez słowa. - Nie wiem, kto mógłby to zrobić. Chciałbym pomóc, ale nie wiem jak. - Jako jedyny wciąż spokojnie siedział. Jenny westchnęła. Któryś raz już tego dnia. - Agisie, Lillio i... - Jestem Sal. - Mniejsza, jesteście zwolnieni. Nie mam powodu, by was o cokolwiek podejrzewać... - przyznała. Sal również podniósł się z krzesła, po czym cała trójka opuściła jej biuro. Jenny opadła na fotel, ponownie zakrywając twarz rękoma. Ta praca ją kiedyś wykończy. *** Lillia, wychodząc z komisariatu, założyła na głowę swoją ulubioną czapkę. Od samego początku wiedziała, że cała ta podróż Pokemon to strata czasu i wątpliwa przyjemność, zważywszy na jej nastawienie do Kieszonkowych Potworów, jednak mając matkę - Super Koordynatorkę i ojca - członka Elitarnej Czwórki, nieco trudno jest się wymigać od podróży. Lillia może nienawidzić Pokemonów, Pokemony mogą nienawidzić Lillii, ale rodzice i tak każą jej wyruszyć. Co tylko bardziej dziewczynę irytowało. Nie lubiła być do czegokolwiek zmuszana. (Mogła być to częściowa wina wchodzenia powoli w okres młodzieńczego buntu). Było jeszcze gorzej, gdy aż tak nienawidziła rzeczy, do której ją zmuszano. Podróż i jakikolwiek kontakt z Pokemonami się do nich zaliczały. Ale musiała zacisnąć zęby i pięści. Im szybciej wyruszy w podróż, tym szybciej ją skończy. Wzięła głęboki oddech... Po czym odwróciła się do chłopców, którzy od jakiegoś czasu podążali za nią. Byli to ci sami osobnicy, których spotkała na komisariacie Oficer Jenny. Szli w dosyć dużym odstępach, jednak i tak czuła na plecach ich spojrzenia. - Czy coś się stało? - zapytała, próbując opanować podirytowanie. Mało brakowało, a zapytałaby ich, czy jej nie śledzą. Blondyn (Agis, o ile dobrze pamiętała) wyglądał na tak podirytowanego, jak ona się czuła. Sam (albo Sal, albo... Nieważne.) zdziwił się, słysząc jej pytanie. - Idę w tym samym kierunku, niestety. - podkreślił ostatnie słowo Agis, krzywiąc się przy tym. - Ja też. - powiedział Sal (bo chyba jednak Sal...). - Tak dokładniej, to idę do laboratorium Profesora Rowana, a wy? Lillia użyła całej siły woli, by nie skrzywić się z niechęcią. Agisowi się to nie udało – wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej niezadowolonego. - Ja również. - przyznała Lillia. - Czyli wszyscy tam idziemy... - wymamrotał Agis. Świetnie. Wspaniały początek podróży. - Ale się złożyło. - Sal się rozpromienił. - Jestem Sal. - Podał Lillii rękę. Niechętnie ją uścisnęła. - Lillia. - Sal puścił jej dłoń, po czym wyciągnął ją w kierunku Agisa, który go zignorował i tylko skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Agis. - powiedział tak, jakby wymówienie imienia było jakimś ogromnym problemem. - Może poszlibyśmy razem do laboratorium? - pytał, dalej uśmiechnięty Sal. - Zdaje mi się, że tak czy tak, jesteśmy na siebie skazani. - zauważyła Lillia. - Miejmy to już z głowy. - warknął Agis. Włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni. Sal nie przestawał się uśmiechać. *** Całą drogę do laboratorium Sal nawijał jak katarynka. Mówił głównie o Sunyshore City, z którego pochodził. Lillia przypomniała sobie mgliście, że w wieku (chyba) pięciu lat, razem z ojcem odwiedziła to miejsce, choć nie pamiętała już w jakim celu. Sal mówił właśnie o swojej ulubionej lodziarni w Sunyshore, gdy Agis nie wytrzymał. - Czy mógłbyś zamknąć się choć na chwilę?! - wykrzyknął, na co Sal się wzdrygnął. - Próbuję myśleć! - Przepraszam... - wymamrotał cicho chłopak, po czym faktycznie zamilkł i nie odzywał się aż do końca drogi. W tym czasie, Lillia poważnie zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna się wtrącić. Agis chyba nieco przesadził. Z drugiej strony, Sal tym swoim gadaniem faktycznie robił się irytujący. Ale czy to powód, by na niego krzyczeć? Czy jednak zamilkłby, gdyby go poprosiła? Co jest mniej nieprzyjemne? Wrzaskliwy rozkaz „zamknij buzię”, czy uprzejma prośba o przerwanie tej bezsensownej rozmowy (czy raczej monologu)? Rozważania na ten temat przerwała dopiero wtedy, gdy stanęli przed drzwiami laboratorium. Nim zdążyli zapukać, otworzyły się, omal nie uderzając Agisa, który stał najbliżej. W ostatniej chwili Lillia i Sal pociągnęli go do tyłu. - Dzięki... - wymamrotał, z powrotem podnosząc się na nogi. W drzwiach stanął wysoki mężczyzna o szarych, z racji wieku, włosach. Miał na sobie ciemnoszary płaszcz. W prawej ręce trzymał teczkę. Ale Lillia i tak w pierwszej chwili zauważyła wielkie wąsy mężczyzny. Pasowały mu. - Profesor Rowan? - zapytał Sal, ponownie się uśmiechając. - Och, witaj, Salazarze. - Lillia powstrzymała śmiech. Agis chyba również. Salazar? Poważnie? To naprawdę nie pasowało do tego chłopaka. - Mam rozumieć, że jesteś tu po swojego pierwszego Pokemona? - Tak! - wykrzyknął rozentuzjazmowany. Zachowuje się jak dziecko, pomyślała Lillia, ale wciąż milczała. Może Profesor jej nie zauważy i powie rodzicom, że wszystkie startery zostały rozdane, nim dotarła na miejsce? - Mam rozumieć, że wasza dwójka jest tu w tym samym celu? - zwrócił się do niej i Agisa. Chłopak posłał Profesorowi krzywy uśmiech. Lillia tylko kiwnęła głową. - Lillia i Agis, o ile dobrze pamiętam? - Dwa krótkie kiwnięcia głowami. - Wejdźcie do środka. Miałem właśnie wyjść, ale kilka minut wte, czy wewte nie czyni różnicy. - Jeśli panu przeszkadzamy, możemy przyjść innym razem... - zaczęła Lillia, wyczuwając w tym swoją szansę. - Nonsens, wchodźcie - przerwał jej, przesuwając się, aby mogli przejść. Spodziewała się zobaczyć właśnie coś takiego - mnóstwo ludzi w białych kitlach, jasne stoliki, na niektórych leżące Pokemony, dziwne maszyny... Nie pomyliła się. - Panie Profesorze, czy coś się stało? - zapytała dziewczyna o blond włosach, związanych w kucyk i dużych okularach o czarnych oprawkach. - Nie, Abigail. - powiedział spokojnie Rowan. - Ta trójka przyszła do mnie po startery. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, po czym wróciła do pracy przy jakichś probówkach. - Chodźcie za mną. Profesor zaprowadził ich do części laboratorium, w której nie było ludzi. Podszedł do białej szafki, stojącej pod ścianą, po czym otworzył pierwszą szufladę i wyjął z niej wysokie, podłużne pudełko, które położył na stole przed nastolatkami. Nim jednak je otworzył, zerknął do jakiegoś notesu, dwukrotnie kiwnął głową, po czym wyjął z innej szuflady trzy płaskie, podłużne przedmioty w różnych kolorach. Położył je przed pudełkiem, bliżej Lillii, Agisa i Sal'a. - Tak się składa, że do użytku powoli zaczynają wchodzić takie oto ciekawe gadżety. - Wskazał na nie. - Są to PokeDexy. Urządzenia tego typu wciąż są bardzo rzadkie i drogie, ale, jak widać, waszym rodzinom to nie przeszkadzało i mam zapisane, iż każdy z was ma dostać po PokeDexie. Tym przedmiotem będziecie mogli sprawdzać różne Pokemony i dowiadywać się o nich ciekawych rzeczy, które prawdopodobnie przydadzą wam się podczas walki. Cała trójka wciąż stała w milczeniu i gapiła się, niczym krowa w malowane wrota. Profesor gwałtownie machnął ręką. - No, bierzcie. - nakazał. - Każdy po jednym. Lillia w pierwszej chwili chciała sięgnąć po niebieski, jednak nim ona ruszyła ręką, Sal już miał go w dłoni. Postanowiła, że zadowoli się pomarańczowym, ale Agis też ją wyprzedził. Jej więc pozostał różowy. Dobre i tyle. Profesor tymczasem otworzył pudełko, w którym, jak się okazało, leżały trzy PokeBalle, których przezroczysta czerwona część pozwalała stwierdzić, cóż za Pokemon wewnątrz się znajduje. Skrzywiła się mentalnie. Nie znosiła Pokemonów. Pokemony też jej nie znosiły. Wszystko powinno być w porządku, jednak jej rodzice uparli się, by wyruszyła w podróż jako trenerka i koordynatorka. Nie uśmiechało jej się to i przeciągała moment wyruszenia w swoją podróż, tak długo, jak tylko mogła, jednak kiedyś ten dzień i tak by nadszedł. Chcąc, nie chcąc, musiała wyruszyć i właśnie to robiła. - Jak już widzicie, wewnątrz każdego z tych PokeBalli znajduje się inny Pokemon. - powiedział Profesor, co w sumie nikogo zbytnio nie zaskoczyło. - Początkujący trener (lub koordynator) może wybrać sobie jednego z takiej trójki. W regionie Sinnoh możecie wyruszyć z trawiastym Turtwigiem - wskazał na żółwiopodobnego, zielonego stwora. - Ognistym Chimcharem. - pokazał na pomarańczową małpkę z małym płomykiem w miejscu ogona. - I wodnym Piplupem. - wskazał niebieskiego pingwina. Wypuścił wszystkie trzy Pokemony. – Wasz wybór. Lepiej zastanówcie się dobrze, bo tej decyzji nie możecie cofnąć. Decydując się na jednego z nich, bierzecie na siebie ogromną odpowiedzialność. Nie musicie się zbytnio spieszyć, ale też nie myślcie nad tym przez godzinę. Lillia nie umiała wybrać. Nie chciała żadnego z nich, ale musiała. Jakie to niesprawiedliwe! Dlaczego nie mogła zająć się czymś sensownym?! Nie! Musi wyruszyć w podróż Pokemon! Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić, po czym podniosła PokeDex i przeskanowała wszystkie Pokemony. Musiała przyznać, urządzenie było niesamowite. Związane z Pokemonami, ale niesamowite. Przy skanowaniu na ekranie błyskawicznie pokazały się informacje dotyczące każdego startera. Najważniejsze, bo pisane pogrubioną czcionką, mówiły, iż Turtwig to samica, ma typ trawiasty, naturę łagodną, a jej ataki to Akcja, Ostry Liść i Pisk; Piplup również była samicą, jednak miała typ wodny, naturę wytrzymałą, a jej ataki to Akcja, Bąbelkowy Promień i Czekanie; Chimchar to samiec o typie ognistym i nieśmiałej naturze, znający Żar, Drapanie i Tunel. Faktycznie przydatne urządzenie. - Panie pierwsze. - powiedział Sal, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Agis skinął głową. Lillia jeszcze raz spojrzała na dane Pokemonów. Trzeba było przyznać, że choć nie chciała wyruszać w podróż, zainteresował ją Chimchar, przez swój ognisty typ, i, o ile dobrze się orientowała, same ofensywne ataki, chociaż Tunelu można było użyć do uniknięcia jakiegoś ataku, co również mogło się przydać. Nikomu by się do tego nie przyznała, ale była lekko podekscytowana. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe. - Wybieram Chimchara. - powiedziała, nie patrząc na inne Pokemony. Stało się. Powiedziała to. Wyrusza w podróż. Już nie może się wycofać. Profesor kiwnął głową, po czym podał jej PokeBall Chimchara. Dał jej jednak znak, by jeszcze została. - Piplup. - powiedział Agis, biorąc od profesora PokeBall. Nic więcej. Tylko nazwę Pokemona. Jemu również profesor kazał zaczekać. - To ja biorę Turtwig. - powiedział uradowany Sal. Wziął od profesora PokeBall. - Nim jednak wyruszycie, musicie wiedzieć, co chcecie robić. - oznajmił Rowan. - Kim chcecie być? Trenerami? Koordynatorami? Hodowcami? A może czymś jeszcze innym? - Trenerką i koordynatorką. - oznajmiła spokojnie Lillia. Rodzice zdążyli pokłócić się o to, jaką profesję wybierze, więc postanowiła zostać i jednym i drugim. - Nie sądzisz, że to przesada? Skupić się jednocześnie i na pokazach i na walkach o odznakę? - dopytywał się Profesor. - Podjęłam już tą decyzję, Profesorze. Zostaję trenerką i koordynatorką. Starszy mężczyzna sięgnął do szuflady, z której wyjął dwie kasetki - białą z wygrawerowaną złotą kokardką oraz czarną z wygrawerowanym czerwono-białym symbolem Ligi Pokemon. Podał oba przedmioty Lillii. - Proszę bardzo. - Dziękuję. - Trenerem. - powiedział Agis, ni w pięć, ni w dziesięć. Profesor sięgnął do tej samej szuflady i wyją szarą kasetkę, na której również wygrawerowano charakterystyczny symbol Ligi. Podał ją Agisowi, jednak powstrzymał go, nim ten wyszedł z laboratorium. - A ty, Salazarze? - zapytał, zwracając się do Sal'a. - Chyba zostanę hodowcą... - wymamrotał. - Nie sądzę, bym nadawał się na trenera, a co dopiero koordynatora... - Twoja wola. - oznajmił Rowan, po czym sięgnął do szafki z której wyjął łącznie piętnaście PokeBalli. - Każdy początkujący trener dostaje, oprócz startera, po pięć PokeBalli, na dobry początek. Jeśli już je zużyjecie, czyli złapiecie pięć Pokemonów, musicie kupić nowe. Przy sobie możecie mieć tylko sześć Pokemonów, resztę musicie przesyłać do mnie. Takie są zasady. - Podał im przedmioty. - Zostało mi już tylko życzyć wam wszystkim powodzenia. Cała trójka podziękowała, po czym opuściła laboratorium. Profesor wyszedł chwilę później, jednak skręcił w inną stronę. Kto wie, po co. Szła już Drogą 201 i nie widziała tam nic ciekawego, więc zdecydowała się na 202. Przeszła przez całe Sandgem Town, wcale nie zastanawiając się, dlaczego Agis i Sal również idą w tą stronę. Zatrzymała się przed znakiem, informującym o drodze. - Jak rozumiem, też idziecie w tą stronę? - zapytała spokojnie, odwracając się do chłopców. - Niestety. - Agis nie ukrywał swojego niezadowolenia. - Chciałem złapać na tej drodze Pokemona, dokładniej Kricketota - wyjaśnił Sal. - Dlatego kieruję się w tą stronę. - W porządku. Ciekawie było was poznać. - powiedziała, machając im ręką na odchodne, po czym poszła w swoją stronę. - Pa! - wykrzyknął Sal. Agis milczał. I tyle się znali. Rozdział II: ?